TROUBLED MEMORIES
by linlin yung
Summary: KENSHIN, KAORU, UNA EXTRAÑA QUE CAMBIA TODO APARECE.....¿QUIEN ES ELLA? TERMINADA, DEJEN REVIEWS
1. a beautiful day

Aquel día amaneció claro y despejado. El día perfecto para salir a caminar. El sol brillaba intensamente, pero a pesar de eso, una brisa fresca soplaba y refrescaba el ambiente. Los pájaros cantaban, y los árboles de cerezo dejaban caer sus hermosos pétalos al viento. Se podría pensar que todo era perfecto, el paisaje ideal.  
  
Kaoru despertó, se sentía en extremo bien, quizás ese día fuera... Bueno todos saben lo que esperaba Kaoru que Kenshin hiciera cierto día ¿no?  
  
En fin, se cambio, se puso un kimono azul, su favorito y cargo con su canasta y el dinero, porque precisamente, iba a salir a caminar a comprar víveres. Fue a la habitación de Kenshin, como siempre para darle los buenos días, pero, también como siempre, Kenshin ya había partido ¿a dónde? Sinceramente Kaoru no lo sabía. Solo había una pequeña y breve nota dejada por él, a la que casi ni se le entendía, donde con mucho esfuerza podía deducirse que decía "regreso para comer". Sinceramente por aquellos días Kenshin actuaba de manera diferente, se mostraba triste y melancólico, cuando alguien le preguntaba algo solo contestaba con un si o con un no, o sencillamente no contestaba, no sonreía, ni siquiera con Kaoru se animaba, pero Kenshin tenia una buena razón para eso.  
  
Al salir, Kaoru vio a Sano sentado en el escalón del porche, a Ayame y Suzume corriendo por ahí y por supuesto al doctor Gensai sentado unto a Sano viendo jugar a las niñas.   
  
-Hola Kaoru, ¿a donde vas?-dijo Sano. Pensó que quizá ella fuera al Akabeko, y no quiso desaprovechar una buena oportunidad de obtener un poco de comida gratis.  
  
-Al mercado a comprar tofu, ¿quieres venir?  
  
-Ahh, no gracias.- agregó Sano de manera visiblemente desilusionado.  
  
-Nosotros si queremos-dijo Ayame.  
  
-No, voy a ir yo sola, ¿Sabes donde está Kenshin, Sanosuke?  
  
-Si, ¿donde está?-Dijeron Ayame y Suzume al mismo Tiempo.   
  
-Creo que se fue a los muelles. Ha estado comportándose extraño últimamente, al salir no dejaba de tocarse la cicatriz con la mano, parecía muy preocupado por algo, le hablé y no me contestó nada.  
  
-Si, es cierto.- dijo el doctor- salió y ni siquiera nos dirigió la palabra, para mi opinión, ni siquiera supo que estábamos aquí. A propósito, Kaoru, podrías ver si Megumi no está en la clínica…. Por favor. Hace un buen tiempo que no la veo.   
  
Para ese entonces las niñas se aburrieron de la conversación y empezaron a correr y jugar de nuevo.  
  
-Si claro, aunque lo dudo, creo que se fue a Aizu o algo asi, unos enfermos, no se. En fin, Sano, ¿Cómo sabes que Kenshin está en los muelles?, yo nunca supe que le gustara ir ahí, o que le gustara el mar.  
  
-No lo se, lo supongo, hace unos días lo encontré ahí.  
  
-¿Y qué hacía? ¿Con quién estaba? ¿Cómo lo encontraste?  
  
-Mm…Estaba yo buscando….-Sano iba a decir "algo de comer" pero pensó que sonaría muy mal-…..a un amigo….y pues lo vi allí, estaban desembarcando una mercancía de Alemania o algo, y pensé que si ayudaba un poco, con el salario podría comprar algo…. en fin, cuando me dirigí al barco, vi que allí estaba Kenshin, sentado en un barril, tenía la espada desenfundada, miraba al mar con mucha nostalgia y con una mano acariciaba la espada y con otra tocaba su mejilla izquierda. Le hablé, claro, y le pregunté que era lo que estaba haciendo ahí, pero el solo se levantó, se quedó viéndome muy extraño y después me saludó como si no me viera desde hace años. Extraño.   
  
-Pobre Kenshin, bueno, enseguida vuelvo- dijo Kaoru alejándose.   
  
Mientras Kaoru se alejaba le llegó el rumor de la voz de Sano.  
  
-¡Trae algo del Akabeko si pasas por ahí!  
  
-¡Cállate!  
  
Todo esto, las ausencias de Kenshin, su melancolía; pasaba por la cabeza de Kaoru mientras que caminaba al mercado, veía madres que regañaban a sus hijos, con frases como "no, no te compraré ese juguete"; gente que se quejaba de los precios de las cosas "Quinientos yenes por una sombrilla,¿Están locos?"; vendedores tratando de convencer a la gente de comprar sus productos"Si, es el salmón mas fresco de todo Tokio, no encontrará otro así"; gente riendo y hablando y ella pensaba.  
  
-Kenshin….se muestra tan melancólico…que podré hacer yo para ayudarle. Todo es por esa Tomoe, murió, mm, quizá se enfermó o algo *, Kenshin no tiene la culpa, pero siempre parece atormentado por el remordimiento, bueno… la gente muere todo el tiempo, es comprensible que Kenshin esté triste, pero por que no la puede olvidar, ¿todavía la amará? yo…nada puedo hacer. Que desdichada soy, que desdichado es él. Si pudiera hacer algo…pero de nada vale que yo haga algo por él si el no siente lo mismo que yo, si tuviera el valor para decirlo, si yo se lo dijera….terminarían mis sufrimientos pero si el no me corresponde….debo arriesgarme, o nunca podré…ser feliz,-caminaba automáticamente, parecía que sus pies ya sabían el camino, veía sin observar lo que había en el camino, y mientras caminaba, se pasaba la mano por sus negros cabellos.- Me gustaría tener el valor para hablar. ¿Pensará él en mí como ahora pienso yo en él, lo hará? Por que no se olvida de ella… aunque… ¿en realidad estará triste por eso? Tantas peleas   
  
y enemigos… me ha salvado muchas veces… ¿lo hará por que soy importante para él, o solo como una obligación? ¿Cómo saber lo que siente él por mí? ¿Cómo…? Me gustaría decirte tanto, Kenshin, ¿A dónde te vas todos los días? ¿Qué es lo que callas? ¿Qué es lo que no me quieres decir? ¿Qué es…? Dímelo Kenshin, te necesito hoy más que nunca, necesito una mano de quien guiarme, te necesito a ti,-de pronto algo interrumpió sus cavilaciones. Había gente gritando, todos en grupo, en bola, hacían una aglomeración, gracias a su estatura, Kaoru logró inmiscuirse dentro de aquel apretado grupo.  
  
Un horrible hombre, de unos cuarenta años vestido con un desgastado gi rojo oscuro, cabello negro, horrible, parecía no haber tomado un baño en mucho tiempo, y por el olor que despedía, podría decirse que no. Nuestro robusto y oloroso personaje gritaba, parecía en extremo enfadado. Con un palo astillado y grande apuntaba a una mujer a sus pies, era bonita, pero su kimono estaba muy manchado de tierra, su cabello estaba por todas partes, con dificultad se reconocía el peinado que traía. Lloraba.  
  
-¡Por favor, lo siento,….devolveré todo! -la mujer supuestamente se había robado algo, no tenia dinero para pagarlo, rogaba por un poco de compasión, todos le insultaban, la maldecían y la miraban como a un perro muerto, incluso hubo un par de tipos que decían "Vendámosla, a ver cuánto nos dan…"; el hombre que le gritaba estaba histérico, estaba a punto de golpear a esa mujer cuando...  
  
-¡¡¡Esto es lo que mereces!!! –gritó el hombre, y cuando hizo esto, pequeñas gotas de saliva salieron de su boca y aterrizaron todas en la cara de la chica, dicho esto se dispuso a pegarle.  
  
-¡Detente! ¡No! ¡Por favor! - dijo Kaoru.   
  
-Ohhh mira nada mas -dijo aquel hombre volviéndose hacia Kaoru- tu también quieres uno ¿verdad? No te preocupes, tengo suficiente para las dos...-estaba alzando el palo hacia Kaoru, y asía su arma con gran convicción, lanzó su ataque... Kaoru lo esquivó, el hombre quedó impresionado.  
  
-No, yo... lo pagaré,......pagare lo que ella haya hurtado, no le haga daño-dijo Kaoru con la respiración agitada.-Usted no debería pegarle a nadie, mucho menos a una mujer… yo pagaré lo que ella robó.   
  
-Déjame ver tu dinero- dijo aquel hombre, al tiempo los ojos le brillaron de codicia- muy bien…. pero si esa mujer vuelve por aquí me va a conocer.  
  
El hombre cobró mucho mas de lo que aquella mujer se había robado, se llevo todo el dinero de Kaoru. Kaoru volteo a ver a la chica mientras el hombre se cobraba, ésta le murmuró un "gracias" a Kaoru con esfuerzo, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas indicaban un gran alivio, pero también una gran vergüenza.  
  
-Vamos, levántate, no le hagas caso, es solo otro engreído mas en esta ciudad- le dijo a la chica- levántate, soy Kaoru, Kaoru Kamiya. ¿No te he visto antes en alguna parte?  
  
-No lo creo. Lo siento señorita, lo siento mucho, por favor acepte mis disculpas por lo que paso, no era necesario que usted hiciera eso, perdóneme.- la chica realmente parecía arrepentida, se limpio sus lagrimas con una manga del kimono, sucio por estar sentada en la tierra, aunque se veía que era bella, la expresión de tristeza que tenia en el rostro disminuía en gran parte su belleza. Kaoru pensó que aquella expresión tan triste se debía a lo que acababa de pasar, pero después de algún tiempo se dio cuenta de que aquella sombría expresión no desaparecía, así que Kaoru pensó que esa debía ser su expresión usual. La chica era menuda y delgada, de la misma estatura de Kaoru. Su cabello era negro y lo llevaba recogido hacia atrás en un moño, sostenido por agujas chinas; y su piel era tan blanca que rayaba en la palidez. Las facciones de la chica eran muy bonitas, sus ojos y sus labios eran muy hermosos, sin embargo su semblante era muy triste, siempre parecía estar a punto de llorar, o estar muriendo de dolor   
  
cada segundo. Sus vestimentas en otro tiempo fueron bellas, el kimono era bonito, pero muy gastado, digo gastado pero no feo, era de color morado claro, el obi era rosa, y la vestimenta se completaba con una toquilla azul cobalto. Kaoru de repente sintió celos, no sabía porque. Tenía la impresión de haber visto a aquella chica en otra parte, pero donde no lo sabía.   
  
-Por favor perdone. - continuó la chica- No era necesario que hiciera eso. Lo lamento mucho. Me llamo Linlin, Linlin Yung. Estoy en deuda con usted, ¿como podré pagarle?  
  
-Por la deuda no te preocupes, no fue nada, fue un favor. Por tu nombre podría decir que eres china, ¿lo eres?  
  
-Si, lo soy, mis padres son chinos, pero vivían en Otsu...  
  
-¿por qué robaste esas cosas, no tienes dinero?- Kaoru parecía mas interesada en Linlin a cada momento.  
  
-Eso y...bueno, mis padres murieron el hace mucho, soy sola en el mundo, no tengo manera de sobrevivir.   
  
-Si quieres puedes venir conmigo, tengo un dojo un poco mas lejos de aquí, puedes vivir ahí por un tiempo si los deseas.  
  
-No podría, tengo que...no puedo, acepta mis más sinceras disculpas- Linlin se volteó y empezó a caminar en sentido opuesto, quería irse.  
  
Kaoru la alcanzó y la tomó por el brazo, Kaoru enseguida se asustó, pues el brazo de Linlin estaba tan frío como el hielo, también se fijó que Linlin caminaba con dificultad, y a pasos muy pequeños y muy lentamente.  
  
-Vamos, sin remordimientos, ven,   
  
-No puedo, usted ya me salvo de aquel hombre, no podría aceptarlo, seria como abusar de usted- Linlin empezó a forcejear- Suélteme, se lo ruego, no puedo aceptar su ofrecimiento Señorita.  
  
-Llámame Kaoru, no te preocupes, ven conmigo.  
  
-Pero no quiero causar molestias, en serio, no pudría aunque quisiera- Linlin se disculpaba siempre, así la habían enseñado, ante cualquier cosa ofrecía disculpas, y Kaoru no lo podía entender.  
  
-Bueno-dijo Kaoru-al menos supongo que podrás pagarme el favor que te hice...  
  
-Claro, pero.... no tengo dinero...dame algunos días para juntarlo, o.... quizás te pueda pagar con trabajo.....,- Linlin de pronto pareció sumamente avergonzada, la expresión que tenía, de por sí, triste y sombría, se acentuó mas cuando oyó las palabras e Kaoru bajo la cabeza y se quedo mirando al suelo- No se preocupe, le voy a pagar...de alguna manera, puedo trabajar en su dojo, limpiando o algo, quizá haciendo la comida para los alumnos….dígame que hago….  
  
-Yo se la forma en que me puedes pagar Linlin, quédate en mi dojo, no tendrás que pagarme con dinero si te quedas, podrás olvidarte de eso.  
  
-Pe-pero... Yo..., es decir, yo no...  
  
-¡Vamos!  
  
Y sin dejar a Linlin decir algo Kaoru la tomo del brazo y la arrastró al dojo contra su voluntad. 


	2. ghost

Llegaron al dojo, estaban ahí Yahiko y Sanosuke, Kenshin ya había vuelto de a donde quiera que se hubiera ido, estaba sentado a la entrada del dojo apoyado en un pilar, tenía la cabeza inclinada sobre el pecho, y los mechones de su cabello no le dejaban ver la cara.  
  
-Hola Kenshin, -saludo Kaoru.  
  
-Ahh…- dijo Kenshin sin ánimo, casi sin voltear a ver a Kaoru. Luego vio de lejos a la persona que acompañaba a Kaoru, ésta le resultó extrañamente familiar, conforme Kaoru y esa persona se iban acercando, Kenshin sentía algo muy extraño  
  
-Hola, Kenshin- repitió Kaoru- ella es mi amiga Linlin.  
  
Kenshin enseguida sintió que se iba a desmayar, sus ánimos mejoraron y se enderezó para ver mejor era ella, era... ¿Tomoe? No, no podía ser, Tomoe estaba... Bueno, estaba muerta... Pero esa chica, era ella, era casi como Tomoe, su misma expresión, sus ojos, su cara...  
  
¡Ohh! Salí justamente a comprar comida, y no lo hice, enseguida vuelvo- dijo Kaoru y salió.  
  
Kenshin se quedo largo rato observando a Linlin. No podía creer que por un momento pensó que era Tomoe, su adorada... Ahora que lo pensaba, el que otra chica se pareciera a Tomoe no era tan espectacular, de hecho había muchas personas, o debía haberlas, que se parecieran a ella. Que tonto había sido. Pero otra parte de él le decía que eso era extraño. Era extraño que alguien tan parecido a ella se acercara, y justo en esas fechas...  
  
Kenshin se quedo mirando a Linlin como si fuera la primera vez que viera a una mujer, no hablaba, tenia la boca abierta, y los ojos extremadamente abiertos también.  
  
Linlin pensó que quizás el estaba molesto con ella, así que se disculpo.  
  
-Perdóneme Señor, no pretendí causar molestias- dijo e hizo una reverencia.  
  
Esa frase "Perdóneme Señor, no pretendí causar molestias..." Tomoe dijo exactamente lo mismo el día en que Kenshin la conoció. A él le pareció sospechoso, esa frase le trajo un recuerdo que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. El recuerdo de aquella posada en Kyoto, cuando el despertó….  
  
-Por lo menos dime tu nombre…  
  
-Tomoe, Tomoe Yukishiro. Perdóneme Señor, no pretendí causar molestias, estaba borracha….  
  
Kenshin recordó eso. Ni siquiera tenía memoria de que eso hubiera pasado…lo había olvidado hace mucho, sin embargo, a las primeras palabras de aquella desconocida, se acordó de algo que estando con Kaoru se había perdido.  
  
Pero pronto volvió a la realidad, volvió al dojo Kamiya, volvió a estar sentado ahí, y volvió a contemplar a aquella misteriosa persona. Había algo acerca de ella. Se parecía mucho a Tomoe, demasiado. Pero no dijo nada, calló, recordando. Algunos recuerdos lo hicieron sonreír, otros le trajeron un escalofrío. Kenshin levantó la cabeza, vio a Linlin por segunda vez. Le recordó infinitamente a Tomoe, la vio, detrás de aquella triste apariencia pudo verla. Pero no era la Tomoe de siempre, con su cara melancólica de resignación, era una Tomoe que sonreía, Kenshin sonrió también. Mientras tanto, Linlin sabía que la observaban. Le incomodaba de sobremanera. No estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres la mirasen, nunca nadie lo había hecho. Posó su mirada en el suelo. Él la observaba todavía, ella lo vio de reojo, vio que sonreía, que le sonreía a ella, se sonrojó un poco, trató de sonreír también, no porque le gustase, sino por educación. A su blanco rostro se asomó una minúscula sonrisa, casi invisible, pero Kenshin   
  
si la notó.  
  
"Es ella,-se dijo - es ella y viene... ¿por qué? ... Yo... No, no puede ser, no... ¿Es acaso que piensa que me olvide de ella? ¿Es que estoy traicionando su memoria al estar con Kaoru?... No, no...He estado con Kaoru mucho tiempo, ¿por qué ahora, por qué? No tiene sentido...Mm pensándolo bien, el decir una o dos palabras no quiere decir nada, solo de disculpó, ¿por qué tanto escándalo?"  
  
Kenshin no habló, Linlin por su parte pensó que era muy descortés.  
  
Kenshin estuvo a punto de hablarle pero justo cuando abrió la boca para hablar llegó Kaoru. Llegó cargada con bultos de comida, que, como no tenía dinero, se los habían fiado.   
  
-Supongo que ya se conocieron. Linlin, si quieres puedes pasar mas tarde, a que veas tu cuarto, lo voy a alistar en un minuto, Kenshin, Linlin se va a quedar por un tiempo, quiere encontrar casa aquí, que bien ¿verdad? Bien, voy a preparar la comida, los dejo. Pasaron algunos minutos, aunque a los dos les pareció una eternidad. Después de un momento, Kaoru volvió.  
  
-Escuchen, la comida está lista. Pasen al comedor por favor  
  
Los dos pasaron al comedor. Kenshin continuaba comportándose extraño. Al dirigirse al comedor, Kenshin y Linlin quisieron pasar por la angosta puerta al mismo tiempo, se atoraron.   
  
-Perdóneme, señor.  
  
-N-no importa. Pasa.  
  
Durante toda la comida nadie habló. Podría ser por que Kaoru estuviera ocupada sirviendo, o porque Sano estuviera muy ocupado atragantándose con la comida. Pero cuando ya todos habían terminado, le mesa se colmó de un silencio muy incómodo, de ese tipo de silencio donde todas las personas se sienten fuera de lugar. Al fin Sano se atrevió a romper el silencio.  
  
-Bien, no es por nada. ¿Quién se murió?.... ¿y tu quién eres?-dijo fijándose por primera ves en Linlin.  
  
-Soy Linlin, señor. Linlin Yung. Soy de Otsu…  
  
Cada vez que Linlin pronunciaba su nombre, o pronunciaba a Otsu, a Kenshin le daba un escalofrío. Sentía como si la misma Tomoe lo estuviera diciendo.  
  
-Me gusta tu nombre. Linlin… me gusta…  
  
-Ohh…gracias-dijo ella sonrojándose  
  
-Soy Sanosuke, Sanosuke Sagara. A tus órdenes. Pero puedes decirme Sano si lo prefieres…  
  
Kenshin sintió una punzada de celos que desapareció tan rápido como vino.  
  
-¡Sanosuke! Deja ya a Linlin… ella no vino aquí por sujetos como tu, ¿sabes?  
  
-Kaoru….-dijo Sano con una mirada de "yo-no-estoy-haciendo-nada-malo"-¿No crees que a ella le agradaría un poco de compañía? ¿Te agradaría, Lin?  
  
Linlin soltó una risita. Kenshin se levantó de golpe sin decir nada y salió de la habitación. Todos se quedaron viéndolo.  
  
-Y ese… ¿quién es?  
  
-Es Kenshin.-respondieron Kaoru, Yahiko y Sano al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Es el mejor samurai que hay-dijo Yahiko.  
  
-Es muy bueno con las labores domésticas-dijo Kaoru.  
  
-¡Las labores domésticas son lo único que te interesa, Kaoru!- dijo Yahiko.  
  
-¡¡¡Las labores son muy importantes!!!   
  
Linlin rió. Era una risa clara y limpia. Si Kenshin hubiera estado ahí, se hubiera sobresaltado. Todos empezaron a bromear y reír, incluso Linlin, la expresión de tristeza era cosa del pasado. Parecía que todos esperaban a que Kenshin se fuera para empezar a divertirse.   
  
Los rumores de risa llegaron hasta los oídos de él, que estaba en el jardín, sentado sobre una ropa. Conocía tres de las risas que oía. La de Kaoru, la de Yahiko y la de Sano, pero hubo una risa, diferente, una risa mas hermosa, la risa de alguien que ha esperado mucho para reír, o que nunca había reído. Kenshin se acercó para oír. Se posó detrás del shoji, había una pequeña rendija, por la que podía ver. Sus ojos se deslumbraron, Linlin reía. Kenshin nunca había visto a Tomoe reír, una vez le había sonreído, pero nada más. Tomoe para él era la noche, serena y hermosa, una belleza clara y oscura al mismo tiempo, una belleza silenciosa y quieta, como una paloma. Kaoru era como el día. Radiante y ruidoso, un día nuevo, lleno de sorpresas, ella era como un gorrión, alegre, generoso, fresco; Tomoe era la noche, Kaoru era el día, pero Linlin era el atardecer. Calmado y sereno, pero también radiante y alegre. No supo qué hacer, se quedó ahí, parado, sin hacer ningún movimiento. Mientras tanto la conversación de ad  
  
entro se reinició.  
  
-Y….si es que puedo preguntar- dijo tímidamente Linlin,- ¿Por qué razón tu dojo no tiene….mm, alumnos…Kaoru?  
  
-Mm….creo que…todo empezó el día en que….bien, el día en que Kenshin llegó aquí, precisamente. Mis estudiantes se…bueno, se asustaron de él.  
  
Al oír esas palabras, Kenshin tuvo ganas de entrar ahí. Quiso tapar los oídos de Linlin para que no escuchara nada sobre lo que había pasado; pero se resistió, si entraba, aparte de que se vería un poco misterioso, todos sabrían que había estado escuchando atrás de la puerta. Kaoru se remitió a contar la historia de Kenshin, desde Battousai, hasta la pelea con Shishio, todo, lo de Enishi, pero por alguna extraña razón, Kaoru omitió el detalle de que Kenshin estuvo casado con Tomoe, ya sea que lo haya olvidado, ya sea que no haya querido decirlo, pero en fin, a Tomoe ni la mencionó, ni a la cicatriz de Kenshin.  
  
-Pero, Kaoru, ¿no te da…..- y añadió esto en voz baja- miedo…vivir con un- bajó su voz aún mas- asesino?  
  
-No. Él no es mas un asesino, es gentil, es bueno, es….. – de pronto, Kaoru se dio cuenta de que Sano y Yahiko estaban ahí todavía, viéndola con mucho interés.  
  
-Vamos, dinos, como es tu Kenshin…..jajajajajaja- dijo Sano, riendo mucho.  
  
-Si, si, vamos, estamos en confianza,- agregó Yahiko- revelaciones amorosas de Kaoru, si Kenshin te escuchara….  
  
-¿SI KENSHIN ME ESCUCHARA QUÉ?  
  
-Nada,-dijeron los dos- nada, le gustarías mucho.  
  
Y en efecto, Kenshin escuchaba todo, pero no le gustaba lo que oía.   
  
Al día siguiente, en el desayuno, mientras Linlin, Sano, Kaoru estaban en la mesa (Yahiko estaba con Tsubame, ^_^), Kenshin al fin se animó a hablar, bueno, a dirigirla la palabra a Linlin de buena manera; pero su voz sonaba alterada.  
  
-L-Linlin...eso ¿qué significa?-  
  
-Significa "flor del granado" Señor.  
  
Esta vez Kenshin se sintió caer en un abismo, quiso morir, olvidar, pero al mismo tiempo sintió las ganas infinitas de quedarse ahí... Flor del granado... Linlin, un nombre chino, Tomoe, Tomoe significaba lo mismo: flor del granado.  
  
-¿Estás segura….del significado..?  
  
Linlin lo miró con cara de asombro.  
  
-Creo, señor, que yo sé lo que mi nombre quiere decir.  
  
-Si….bien.- hubo un silencio incómodo de nuevo.  
  
-Quieres ir a caminar conmigo, Linlin - dijo Kenshin, no fue una pregunta.   
  
-No. – Kenshin pareció no oírla-  
  
-Vamos, no creo que la taberna esté abierta a esta hora, pero podemos ir a algún lado….  
  
-No.  
  
Kaoru observaba esta escena de modo muy raro, sentía que los papeles estaban invertidos, ella era la que debería de ir a caminar con él, no Linlin.  
  
-….quizá al rió, o a comprar comida…. ¡no! Ja ja, Kaoru compró ayer….mm…entonces podemos ir….al pueblo, no se, a ver a los vendedores…  
  
-No. No quiero ir con usted. No voy a ningún lado.  
  
-Por favor. Ven.   
  
-No.  
  
Kenshin se acercó un poco a ella. –No te voy a hacer nada.- y diciendo esto, sacó su espada y la puso en el suelo. Sano no podía creer lo que veía, Kaoru estaba en trance.  
  
-Bien, pero…solo un momento. Se levantó. Kenshin la tomó del hombro. Linlin lanzó una mirada a Kaoru, que quería decir "no-creas-que-esto-me-gusta..."  
  
Salieron. Tomaron el camino del centro de Tokio, mientras caminada, Kenshin pudo ver como ella se arreglaba el cabello, igual que Tomoe. Caminada casi igual. Sonreía casi igual, era casi igual.  
  
-¿qué piensas de mi, Linlin?-  
  
-Nada.  
  
-¿nada?  
  
-Nada.  
  
-Yo sé que ella te dijo que yo era un asesino.  
  
-¿ella?  
  
-Kaoru. Ella te dijo que yo era Battousai. Lo sé.  
  
-Si, ella lo dijo.   
  
-¿qué piensas de mi, Linlin?-  
  
-No sé. Solo que usted es muy malo.   
  
-¿Yo soy malo?¿por qué?  
  
-Usted hace sufrir a la gente. Una prueba de eso es esa horrorosa cicatriz que lleva en la cara. Cada vez que me fijo en ella, me pregunto que sintió la persona a la que mató.  
  
Kenshin calló. Ahí estaban de nuevo, otra vez las palabras de Tomoe "….cada vez que veo esa cicatriz, me pregunto, que sintió aquella persona…"  
  
"Pero por que...- pensaba Kenshin- por que, Tomoe? ¿Por qué vienes aquí en este momento? ¿Por qué no viniste cuando en realidad te necesitaba, cuando mate a toda esa gente, cuando sufrí, sufrí tanto...por qué?  
  
-¿cómo conociste a Kaoru?- preguntó después de un momento para cambiar el tema.  
  
-Fue ayer en la mañana. Yo...robe unas cosas, y...ella las pago por mí. Pienso que ella es demasiado buena conmigo, demasiado...  
  
-Pero tú. ¿De donde eres? ¿Por qué robaste eso? ¿Tienes familia?  
  
-no tengo familia, mi familia murió cuando mi hermano y yo éramos pequeños, nos vendieron como sirvientes a Akita y a mi, yo tenia 6 años, el 10. No lo volví a ver nunca más. Hace poco, mi amo murió, ahora soy libre. Tenía hambre, por eso robe la comida. Nunca lo hice por maldad, tomé solo lo necesario, pues yo necesitaba irme de aquí para encontrar a mi hermano. No piense mal de mi, señor. Yo...  
  
-Es suficiente, conmigo no tienes que disculparte, no me has hecho nada a mí- agrego Kenshin. Después pensó para si mismo "si supieras lo que yo he hecho, yo si tendría que disculparme contigo..."- Continua.  
  
-Ahh, lo siento, perdóneme, antes de eso, antes de que mis padres murieran, yo era muy feliz en OTSU.  
  
Si antes Kenshin tuvo duda sobre si Linlin era Tomoe, ahora no le quedo duda alguna, ella era de Otsu, Otsu era el lugar donde el había matado con sus propias manos a Tomoe, era ella, debía de ser ella, tenia que serlo...  
  
-¿De-de de Otsu dices?- Dijo Kenshin con un marcado acento a la vez de alegría y de preocupación.  
  
-Si, señor. Mi familia y yo nos mudamos ahí cuando yo tenía cuatro años, nosotros éramos de China...  
  
Pero Kenshin ya no pudo oír mas la historia de Linlin, ya no la oía, sentía como si el sonido de su voz se hubiera apagado, ya no veía nada, solo oía muy dentro de su cabeza la voz de Tomoe al morir, sus ultimas palabras: "Lo siento, marido mío" y las palabras de Isgad: "Ya descubrimos al traidor, es Tomoe…está en Otsu".  
  
Linlin seguía hablando, pensando que Kenshin le prestaba atención. Ese día pensaba mas que nunca en ella, en Tomoe, pensaba que, si Tomoe, su Tomoe había vuelto, ¿por qué Battousai no? Es decir, él la había esperado por muchísimo tiempo, y al final había un problema, Kaoru. Kenshin pensaba haber encontrado su consuelo en Kaoru, y justo cuando pensaba en pasar con ella el resto de su vida, llegaba esta chica y se lo impedía todo, no era lógico. Más aun, no era justo.  
  
Después de un rato, los empezaron a charlar alegremente, parecían amigos de toda la vida. Fueron al mercado, a ver cosas que no compraron, entonces volvieron para la hora de la comida.   
  
Mientras comían todos, Kenshin no dejaba de ver a Linlin, el solo hecho de verla le daba un lejano sentimiento de añoranza...  
  
-Kenshin, ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Sanosuke.  
  
-¿Qué...? Ahh, si…estoy bien.  
  
Sanosuke se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien, aunque había notado que Kenshin estaba algo triste, aquel día, le parecía que estaba mas alterado de lo habitual, pues ni siquiera se animó con Ayame y Suzume, y durante toda la cena no probó un solo bocado y se dedicó solo a mirar a Linlin.  
  
-Kenshin, ¿está todo bien? ¿la comida no esta buena?- dijo Kaoru.  
  
-Ahh…, no te preocupes…esta muy buena.  
  
Pero Kaoru sabía que Kenshin ni siquiera había probado la comida.  
  
-¿Te sirvo mas?- dijo Kaoru.  
  
-No.- dijo Kenshin levantándose de la mesa.  
  
-Kenshin ¿está todo bien?- dijo Sano.  
  
-….Necesito pensar.- dijo Kenshin, saliendo al jardín. Salió justo cuando el sol se estaba poniendo, y justo delante de él vio…una libélula roja. 


	3. embrace

Hola, lo siento por no actualizar rápido, pero...han pasado algunas cosas en la escuela...espero que les guste mi fic, sean amables.  
  
Era de noche ya. Aproximadamente las tres de la madrugada. Y Kenshin estaba todavía en el jardín, decidió que ya era tiempo de entrar a la casa. Cruzó el pasillo silenciosamente y abrió la puerta corrediza de su habitación, pero aún así no podía dormir. Agarró su espada como siempre, se recargó en la pared, pero no conseguía dormir, los recuerdos pesaban demasiado en su mente.  
  
Una parte de él sabía que el regreso de Tomoe era absurdo e imposible, la parte de él más pequeña. La otra parte de él, la mayor parte de su ser se aferraba desesperadamente a Tomoe, a su recuerdo, a ella. Los recuerdos de aquella noche volvieron a su mente…  
  
"Usted provoca…..que caiga la lluvia….la lluvia de sangre….."   
  
"Me ha visto… ¿la mato o la perdono…?  
  
"N-no quiero que corra mas sangre…." Casi podía oler esencia de Tomoe. Casi podía sentir ese cuerpo frío caer en sus brazos, casi veía su cara manchada de sangre en la oscuridad.  
  
Kenshin empezó a hablar en voz alta sin percatarse.  
  
-No, no. Es la verdad, no puede ser ella, es todo una casualidad. Tomoe, ¿por qué me haces esto? No comprendo, no logro entender. Kenshin soltó la espada, la cual al caer hizo mucho ruido; apoyo los codos sobre las rodillas, y reclinó la cabeza sobre ellos. -Bien, tengo que ser congruente, esto es una jugada de mi propia conciencia Tomoe está muerta, por más que yo quiera no va a volver. Ahora estoy yo solo. Solo.- pero en ese momento, la voz de Linlin apareció en su cabeza "Perdóneme, señor, no pretendí causar molestias"- No es. Lo sé, no es ella, es ilógico. Ella está muerta. Yo la maté, yo lo sé.- la imagen de Tomoe muriendo apareció. Kenshin tembló, un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda. "Perdóname, marido mío"- ¡YA! pensó, tratando de pelear con su conciencia. Tomoe no volvió, nunca volverá.- de algún lugar en su cabeza una voz le respondió.- Si, está muerta, eso lo sabes. No va a volver. ¿No quieres que vuelva? Si…. ¡NO! ¿En serio, no la extrañas? Si. La extraño, pero no puede volver. ¿No? No...Ella   
  
me teme, además. ¿Si? ¿Por qué crees eso? Kaoru le dijo que yo era…Kaoru no debió de haberlo hecho. Ella me teme por eso. Pero si ella es Tomoe, debería de saberlo desde antes, ¿no crees? Si, debería saberlo desde antes, si ella es Tomoe… Entonces quizá no sea Tomoe. Pero…su manera de comportarse, de verse, es como Tomoe. Bien, entonces si es Tomoe. Pero eso no se puede ¡YAA!- gritó.-No....ya-ya...no se que hacer...quiero....olvidar. No soporto esto un minuto más. ¡Alguien ayúdeme! ¡Alguien...! ¡Dame una señal!   
  
Kenshin empezó a sollozar, se podría decir que estaba llorando.  
  
Pero las palabras de Kenshin si fueron oídas por alguien: por Linlin. Ella tampoco podía dormir, oía murmullos y sollozos, así que pensó que alguien posiblemente estaba en problemas.  
  
Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, no sabía quien era el que sollozaba. Descubrió que las palabras venían de una habitación en particular, la de Kenshin, la de aquel hombre que había sido un asesino. Ella incluso lo sabía antes de que Kaoru se lo dijera, en Otsu había una leyenda de un asesino con una cicatriz en la cara que mató a su esposa, y después quemó su casa, con su esposa muerta adentro, una historia brutal. Linlin le tenía pavor a todo lo relacionada con espadas, de hecho no podía dormir pensando en por qué había ido a caminar con aquel hombre ese día, no lo podía creer, tampoco podía creer que ese hombre que había matado a su esposa fuera tan agradable, incluso pensó que ese no era el asesino famoso, que Kaoru se equivocó al decirle. Los asesinos no lloran, ese hombre lloraba, ese hombre no era un asesino, no podría haber sido uno. Se levantó de su futón, se ajustó la yukata. Se quedó quieta un momento, desde aquella habitación le llegaban murmullos de una conversación, parecía de alguien enfadado, o atemorizado, no lo podía distinguir. ¿Quién se ponía a platicar en mitad de la noche? Caminó un poco, conforme se acercaba, los rumores se transformaban en palabras que podía comprender, aunque solo eran unas cuantas, llegó a la puerta, entró a la habitación, Kenshin se sobresaltó. Linlin entró a la habitación justo cuando decía ¡Dame una señal!  
  
Se sorprendió, se arrastró hasta los pies de Linlin, ella lucía asustada, pero la expresión de Kenshin la conmovió. Se hincó junto a él.  
  
-Estoy aquí. Ya no está solo. No llore, señor.  
  
Kenshin se arrojó a sus brazos, lloraba de felicidad, nunca había sentido eso. Hacían diez años que nadie lo abrazaba, solo las niñas que lo salvaron aquella noche, y Tomoe lo habían hecho. Esperó sentir la calidez de las manos de Linlin, o de su cuerpo, pero estaba fría como el hielo, blanca como la nieve, parecía una estatua. Sin embargo, a él no le importó, solo sentía esos brazos alrededor de si mismo. Linlin lo abrazaba, Kenshin abrazó a Linlin con mas fuerza, como si ella fuera a desaparecer si él la soltaba, en medio de eso, a él le sorprendió algo. No podía sentir el corazón de Linlin, ni siquiera su pulso, sentía el suyo, sentía que se le iba a reventar la cabeza, pero ella se mantenía fría, sin creer que podía estar abrazando a aquel hombre.  
  
-Esta es mi señal- dijo Kenshin a Linlin, la cual no le entendía- Ya se lo que tengo que hacer.   
  
Sin darse cuenta, los dos se quedaron dormidos. Kenshin apoyaba su cabeza en el regazo de Linlin, y ella se recargaba en la pared. 


	4. treason

Era de día. Kaoru se levantó temprano como siempre. Fue a la habitación de Linlin, ella no estaba ahí.   
  
-Ohh, quizá fue a comprar algo, o estará en el jardín.  
  
Después se puso en camino del cuarto de Kenshin, pero como él nunca estaba en su habitación por las mañanas, Kaoru estaba casi segura de que no estaría. Pero de todas maneras no perdía la esperanza. Abrió la puerta corrediza, y lo que vio la dejo sin palabras.  
  
-Buenos di.....  
  
Kaoru vio a Kenshin y a Linlin, Kenshin apoyado en ella, ella apoyada en la pared. Aquella visión la dejó paralizada, sentía celos, odio, tristeza, sorpresa, tantas cosas combinadas. Sus ojos se empañaron y su visión comenzó a hacerse borrosa. Se llevó las manos a la boca y se cayo, como si estuviera muy cansada.  
  
Las palabras de Kaoru despertaron a Kenshin y a Linlin. Kenshin vio a Kaoru, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se acordó de ella.  
  
La vio abatida y llorosa, incrédula de lo que sus ojos le decían.   
  
Se levantó apresuradamente de los brazos de Linlin, y hablaba muy rápido como si todas las palabras fueran una.  
  
-Kaoru-no. Lo-siento-mucho-yo-no-quería-hacerte-nada-de-esto - tomó un poco de aire y se tranquilizó, comenzó a hablar con normalidad.-Tu...tu no mereces esto, yo ya estoy con alguien mas...  
  
-...Te he visto...y no puedo creer que me estés haciendo esto... ¿por qué? ¿Acaso me merezco algo así?  
  
-Kaoru, lo siento mucho--- Kaoru interrumpió a Kenshin.  
  
-¿qué hecho para merecer eso de ti? Contesta... ¿por qué? ¿Olvidaste todo lo que vivimos?...yo confié en ti….dime--  
  
Kenshin comenzó a cambiar. Su fisonomía no era igual, ahora...---Battousai había vuelto...  
  
-Cállate. No tengo que darte explicaciones. Tú nunca fuiste mi esposa ni nada mío. Y nunca lo serás.-contestó fríamente.  
  
Kaoru rompió en llanto y sollozos, estaba deshecha..."y nunca lo serás..."  
  
-Además, yo no tenía ningún compromiso contigo-continuó Kenshin- ¿o si? Si tu te hiciste falsas esperanzas, es problema tuyo. Vete.  
  
Kaoru salió dando tumbos, no se sostenía en pié. Se apoyaba en las paredes para caminar.  
  
Fue al patio y se sentó ahí en el escalón del dojo. Echó a llorar nuevamente. Sanosuke la vio, fue a preguntar qué había pasado. Por el llanto de Kaoru podría decirse que alguien había muerto, y si... Kenshin murió, y Battousai había vuelto.  
  
-Kaoru... ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Estas bien...?  
  
-Déjame, vete... No-no es nada...  
  
Para Sanosuke, ese espectáculo era el más triste del mundo, la persona que mas amaba...llorando por otro. Si, Sanosuke amaba a Kaoru, pero el sabía que ella quería a Kenshin, y que remedio.   
  
-Vamos, no puedes llorar así por nada, dime- Mientras decía esto Sanosuke, se sentó junto a Kaoru, tomo una de sus manos y la apretó entre las suyas.  
  
-Ken-Kenshin...- dijo ella. Sanosuke sintió una punzada de celos: Kenshin, su mejor amigo, el único en quien podía confiar...Kaoru lloraba por él. Cuantas veces Sanosuke había deseado dar toda su sangre tan solo por que Kaoru derramara una sola lágrima por él.   
  
-Kenshin-siguió ella- me traicionó. Él y.... Linlin. No, no puedo mas, ellos… después de todo lo que Kenshin y yo vivimos…- Kaoru rompió a llorar de nuevo, esta vez con mas dolor que nunca. Sanosuke la abrazó, ella lloró sobre su hombro. Él la abrazó con más fuerza.  
  
-Le voy a dar lo que se merece, Kaoru, no te preocupes… dime, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?  
  
-Yo…yo los vi… Linlin estaba en la habitación de Kenshin, ellos…. Kenshin… ¿por qué?  
  
-Kenshin es un asqueroso traidor…. Ya verá….  
  
-No Sanosuke, no le hagas daño, fue un error…  
  
-Lo que mas me hace enojar de todo esto es que lo defiendas… después de que te traicionó… no lo entiendo…  
  
Kaoru rompió en llanto y sollozos de nuevo, y Sanosuke volvió a abrazarla.  
  
Después de un rato, Sanosuke soltó a Kaoru. Estaba enojado, más bien furioso. Kenshin se daba el lujo de enamorar a Kaoru y después dejarla...eso era imperdonable. Fue a la habitación de Kenshin  
  
Que les parece, para mi esta bien, espero que sea de su agrado,bye. 


	5. friendly war

Cuando Kaoru salió de la habitación, Kenshin y Linlin no hicieron nada, se quedaron ahí, inmóviles. Desde lejos les llegaba el rumor del llanto de Kaoru.  
  
"¿Por qué he dicho eso? Ella no se lo merecía... Fui injusto" pensaba Kenshin, y aunque la mayor parte de su ser se alegraba del "regreso de Tomoe" en los mas recóndito de su corazón quedaban aún sentimientos por Kaoru, sobre todo remordimientos. Para Kenshin el regreso de Tomoe no significaba simplemente el regreso de su primer amor, sino la corrección de su mayor error: matarla.  
  
Kenshin estaba a punto de salir a pedir disculpas cuando entró Sanosuke fúrico.  
  
-¡¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO KENSHIN?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!  
  
-Apártate. No quiero herirte. Déjame pasar. - el que hablaba no era Kenshin. Era Battousai.  
  
-No me voy a quitar de aquí. Necesito una respuesta. Si es necesario te mataré.  
  
-Lo siento por ti entonces. Esta vez no te voy a perder Tomoe.-Kenshin tomó a Linlin de la mano, "ya todo terminará" le dijo; salió del cuarto y empujó a Sanosuke, los tres fueron al patio, los tres pasaron al lado de Kaoru.  
  
-En verdad te digo, Sano, yo no quería matarte. Pero si es necesario, lo haré.- Kenshin desenvainó su espada y...la volteó. En verdad iba a matar a Sanosuke.  
  
-Antes de pasar al otro mundo, dime Sanosuke, ¿por qué estas tan molesto?  
  
Era increíble lo que Kaoru oía, Kenshin estaba a punto de matar a Sanosuke y ni siquiera sabía por qué.  
  
-Por que has humillado a Kaoru...a la persona que yo mas quiero y a la que tu has deshecho...   
  
Kaoru...esa simple palabra desató muchos recuerdos en Kenshin. Una parte de él todavía la quería.  
  
-A la que tú has cambiado por una cualquiera-dijo Sanosuke mirando a Linlin.  
  
Kenshin se enojó aun más.  
  
-A ella no la metas en esto, estas pisando terreno peligroso, te lo advierto, no quiero matarte.  
  
-¡¡¡¡CALLA!!!! Cobarde traidor…. ¿Cómo has podido hacer eso? Te mataré…- continuó Sanosuke con mas rabia de la que había sentido en toda su vida.  
  
-Mira, Sano- dijo Battousai- te doy permiso de que escojas tu arma, ve y compra una espada, te espero.  
  
-Eres un cínico, Kenshin, de todo lo que pensaba que harías esto es lo único que nunca pensé. ¿En realidad vas a matarme?  
  
-Si, me insultaste, y eso es lo que voy a hacer, ahora que si te arrepientes y me pides perdón, quizá lo reconsidere. Honestamente, no creo que pelear por el amor de ella- dijo señalando a Kaoru despectivamente con la cabeza- valga tanto la pena. Mira Kaoru, despídete de tu fracasado amante, aunque te digo, Sano que sin necesidad de que te hieran puedes encontrar a otra mujer en la calle- -  
  
-¿CÓMO TU ENCONTRASTE A LA TUYA?-dijo a gritos Sanosuke.  
  
-Cállate- dijo Kenshin, apretó tanto los puños que las uñas se le clavaron en la mano, sacándole sangre, la cual cayó en los pantalones del gen y en el piso.- Fue suficiente. De acuerdo, ya se tus razones. Fuiste un buen amigo siempre. Aun puedes arrepentirte de haberme insultado. Si tanto es que la amas, te la regalo, o si no, por lo menos dale un besito de despedida a la pobrecita, se va a quedar viuda la inocente, o quizá la mate también a ella para que se reúnan en le otro mundo…-después de decir eso, Kenshin, o mejor dicho Battousai se rió con una risa helada y metálica, la risa de un asesino- Bueno, suficiente ironía. Puedes retractarte todavía de tu error, te dejaré vivir, por que eres...eras mi amigo. Pero te lo advierto, si decides pelear conmigo, no tendré más piedad.  
  
-Si he de morir por ella, que así sea. ¿Cuantas vidas serán esta vez, cuanta sangre tendrá que correr para que aplaques tu ira…? Responde… Battousai, el destajador.   
  
-No se cuantas vidas, o cuanta sangre correrá, pero tú serás el primero esta vez, te doy el "lugar privilegiado"  
  
-Eres un asqueroso asesino, Kenshin.-dijo Sano incrédulo.  
  
-Gracias por el cumplido.- contestó sarcásticamente Kenshin- Bien….me duele decirlo, pero, hoy correrá tu sangre, Sanosuke.  
  
Kaoru oía todo. No podía hacer nada. Sanosuke la amaba...y ella a Kenshin, y Kenshin a Linlin. Sanosuke le dirigió a Kaoru una mirada de despedida. "Adiós para siempre murmuró" Kaoru se levantó, no podía permitir eso. Kenshin se puso en posición. Lanzo el mortal ataque. Todo pasó muy rápido, Kaoru corrió y se interpuso entre Kenshin y Sanosuke. La historia se repetía como hace diez años. Kenshin pudo parar su ataque, pero el filo de la espada ya había alcanzado a Kaoru, en un brazo. Ella cayó desmayada al suelo, a los pies de Kenshin, como diciendo "esto es lo que hago para que no mates a tu mejor amigo". Kenshin sintió un amargo remordimiento, de pronto despertó, recuperó la cordura, sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera en la cabeza; tiró su espada a un lado suyo, vio sus propias manos, manchadas de sangre, vio a Kaoru tirada a sus pies.  
  
-No….no otra vez, no…por favor….- dijo quitándose el cabello de los ojos, con lo que se manchó de sangre la mitad de la cara. Se veía tétrico.   
  
-Mira lo que has hecho- dijo Sano mientras que abrazaba a Kaoru, todavía inconsciente- Escúchame,- dijo señalando a Linlin- No cambies a Kaoru por ella. La destruirás con eso.  
  
-Tú que sabes, no sabes nada de mi vida. Tú no me conoces.  
  
-Para ti es un lujo elegir entre dos mujeres. Tú nunca has sentido la furia de querer a alguien y que ese alguien esté enamorado de tu mejor amigo. Una cosa es amor, otra lealtad. Yo te fui leal, Kenshin. No dije nada por mucho tiempo, por que pensé que tú amabas a Kaoru también, yo solo quería su felicidad. Pero ahora la has humillado, no permitiré eso.-Kaoru despertó y se puso la mano en la herida del brazo, se quedo mirando a Kenshin.  
  
-Es cierto que no he sentido lo que tú. Pero tu no has sentido perder a una mujer, no por que ella quiera a otro, sino por la muerte. Por haberle dado tu la muerte a cambio de todo lo que ella te amó. No has sentido la frustración de perder a alguien por error tuyo. Si, yo tenía una esposa, se llamaba Tomoe, yo la amaba, ella era el único ser que me comprendía, y me dio grandes momentos de felicidad… y yo…la maté. La maté…yo… su recompensa por entregarse completamente a mi, fue la muerte, morir a cambio de amor incondicional…morir… tu no entiendes, si alguien mas la hubiera matado, por lo menos podría haberme vengado y ahogar mi dolor, quedar bien con su memoria; pero yo la maté, de quien me vengo, de mi….¡de quien! La vida de una inocente a cambio de la vida de un asesino… ¿Cómo es eso posible? Yo la amaba, la amo ahora, hoy… recuperé lo que perdí hace tanto tiempo, no lo perderé de nuevo.  
  
Kaoru quería morirse, ella sabía que Kenshin tenía una esposa, y que había muerto, pero no sabía que él había sido el culpable.   
  
Linlin escuchaba todo sin moverse. A ella ni siquiera le había preguntado si amaba a aquel hombre, si lo quería. ¿Cómo iba ella a amar a un asesino? Todos la trataban mal, ella no había hecho nada malo, no entendía, se tapaba la boca con las manos, y derramaba lágrimas silenciosas.  
  
-¿Todo esto es por un recuerdo de Tomoe? Tienes que aceptarlo, ella no es. Nunca lo será.  
  
Linlin se acercó a Kenshin, y le puso una mano en el hombro.   
  
-Déjala ir.- le dijo.  
  
Kenshin se dio la media vuelta, miraba a Linlin con los ojos desorbitados. La persona que él creía su amada negaba serlo.  
  
Linlin se puso frente a Kenshin.  
  
-Déjala ir- repitió. Pero Kenshin ya no veía a Linlin delante de él, para él, ella era Tomoe, diciendo "déjame ir"  
  
-No me hagas esto, Tomoe…. Tú sabes que yo te quiero…  
  
-Kenshin… no te hagas esto a ti mismo…no le hagas esto a Kaoru…   
  
-Necesito pensar.- Kenshin dio la media vuelta, recogió su espada todavía llena de la sangre de Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru se apartó de los brazo de Sanosuke y fue corriendo a alcanzar a Kenshin, dejaba un rastro de sangre por donde caminaba.  
  
-Kenshin, vuelve.- y diciendo eso abrazó a Kenshin, con lo que Kenshin quedó manchado de la sangre de Kaoru también.  
  
-Tu, tú ¿no estás enojada conmigo?... a pesar de todo lo que te hice- dijo el incrédulo.  
  
-No-Dijo ella con su cara llena de compasión, y tendiéndole la mano a Kenshin, como antes lo había hecho, le dijo: ven, no te vayas, quédate a mi lado.  
  
-Déjame, Kaoru, el solo hecho de verte a los ojos me causa vergüenza…no soy digno…de estar a tu lado…debo irme.  
  
-No, no por favor….te quiero, no te vayas, quédate aquí…conmigo  
  
-Deja que se vaya, Kaoru-intervino Sanosuke, fulminando a Kenshin con la mirada- que se vaya y no vuelva ¡Vete!  
  
Kaoru se echó a los pies de Kenshin y lo abrazó, comenzó a llorar amargamente.  
  
-Lo siento,-dijo él- debo irme, debo pensar. Sano, cuida a Kaoru.  
  
Y Kenshin partió a Kyoto. 


	6. tears

Kaoru fue a la entrada, se quedó ahí sentada en el pórtico, viendo a Kenshin caminar al horizonte, esperando que recapacitara y volviera a su lado, o por lo menos que volteara atrás y le dirigiera una mirada, solo una. Pero eso no pasó; Kaoru se quedó ahí mucho a tiempo después de que Kenshin se había perdido de vista. Estaba esperando a alguien que nunca iba a llegar. Fue hasta cuando Linlin la hizo entrar al dojo otra vez, que se dejó curar el brazo.  
  
Linlin y ella entraron a la habitación. Kaoru tenía una larga herida en todo el brazo, no le dolía mucho, y no dejaría cicatriz, pero en cuanto Linlin la tocó con la mezcla de hierbas para curar, Kaoru sintió un verdadero escozor. Ahora sabía lo que su amado había sentido en innumerables ocasiones, ese ardor le llegaba hasta los huesos, Linlin le vendó el brazo. Extrañamente Kaoru no le dio las gracias. Ella estaba celosa de Linlin, y ésta lo sabía. Cuando Linlin terminó, Kaoru y ella se quedaron en un silencio incómodo, el silencio se hizo cortante, hasta que Linlin habló.  
  
-Lo siento. No fue mi intención. Perdóname, Kaoru.   
  
Kaoru hizo un ademán como para espantar a un insecto con la mano, obviamente no le creía a Linlin.  
  
-Si, lo que digas. Me voy.- Se levantó, caminó a la puerta y la abrió, justo cuando estaba por salir cuando Linlin dijo:  
  
-....sabes, es injusto, nadie me preguntó mi opinión con respecto a él. Todos piensan que yo soy una cualquiera que lo sedujo. Yo no le hice nada. No quiero perder tu amistad, Kaoru. No tengo a nadie...él....él solo me quiere porque le recuerdo a alguien, no por mi misma. Kaoru no dijo nada. No se volteó. Se quedó ahí parada sin hacer nada. Al fin respondió.  
  
-Me duele aceptarlo. Kenshin tiene un problema. Tomoe, no puede olvidarla. Sigue sintiendo culpa por su muerte... Te perdono, Linlin, tu único delito es parecerte a ella.- aunque estas palabras eran de aliento, Kaoru sonaba fría y metálica al decirlas, era cierto que no había perdonado a Linlin del todo. 


	7. remains of Tomoe

Al salir, Kenshin se fue caminando hasta perderse de vista, caminaba lento, como si sus pies no quisieran irse. Caminó y caminó hasta que le dolieron los pies. Pero no se detuvo. Cada ves que estaba a punto de caer por el dolor, se decía "este es el justo castigo por todo lo que hecho" y continuaba la marcha.  
  
A los seis días de no parar de caminar llegó a Hamamatsu. Ahí tomó un barco hasta Kyoto. En el barco tuvo que trabajar para pagar su pasaje.  
  
En el barco Kenshin, después de un día de trabajo, reposó en la borda del barco, su cara daba hacia el mar, veía el atardecer, la refrescante brisa le alborotaba el cabello. Pensaba y pensaba, pero no lograba aclararse la mente,  
  
"Kaoru….Tomoe….les he hecho tanto mal a las dos, podrán perdonarme, lo dudo. Porque esto me pasa a mi, ¿Por qué mi vida no puede ser normal? Este asesino seguirá matando ¿en verdad? ¿en verdad no podré vivir tranquilamente?  
  
"Kaoru…Tomoe… ¿podrán perdonarme las dos? ¿A quien debo elegir? Mejor dicho, ¿Cuál de las dos me elegirá? Me gustaría jamás haber tocado una espada en mi vida. O haber muerto cuando era niño, cualquier cosa es mejor que esta vida…hasta la muerte…"  
  
Su atención se fijo en una joven pareja también posada sobre la borda, traían consigo una niña pequeña que jugueteaba por el barco. Después de un rato, la pareja pareció percatarse de que Kenshin los observaba, así que él posó su mirada en otro objeto disimuladamente.  
  
-¡Himura, Himura! ¿Eres tu?- dijo la mujer de la pareja.  
  
-¿Shura?- dijo Kenshin sorprendido.  
  
La apariencia de Shura había cambiado, de vestirse como hombre, había pasado a vestirse de manera normal.  
  
-¿a que vienes por aquí?- preguntó Kenshin.  
  
-Vengo de viaje, con mi esposo. – Shura dirigió un saludo a un hombre que estaba en la proa del barco- Tu todavía sigues con aquella chica… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Nauru?  
  
-Kaoru…no quiero hablar de ella.  
  
-¿Por qué, te dejó?- dijo Shura en tono bromista.  
  
-Es en serio- dijo Kenshin fríamente.  
  
-De acuerdo, bueno, te dejo, Taro me espera, gusto en verte. Espero que soluciones las cosas con ella, de verdad, se ve que esa chica te quiere, por lo menos cuando yo la secuestré ¿te acuerdas? mis viejos días de pirata… en fin, cuando eso pasó, la pobre no dejaba de sollozar diciendo tu nombre…  
  
-Ya te dije, no quiero hablar de ella.  
  
-De acuerdo, cuídate, adiós. Por cierto, ¿nos acompañarías en el almuerzo?  
  
-Si, está bien.  
  
Shura se retiró y Kenshin la siguió con la mirada, vio entonces a un hombre alto que recibía a Shura con un abrazo y un beso.  
  
"¿Por qué mi vida no puede ser así?" se preguntó.  
  
A la hora de comer, Kenshin, Shura y su esposo se reunieron en el comedor.  
  
-Y… ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida, Kenshin?- preguntó Shura.  
  
-Nada bueno… ¿Qué me dices tú?  
  
-Bueno, justo después de… tu sabes, la piratería, después de eso, hubo algo que me hizo reflexionar de mi vida como pirata, que me hizo renunciar…  
  
-¿Y que fue eso, Shura?  
  
-Tu… yo estaba enamorada de ti, ¿recuerdas?  
  
Kenshin se quedó callado, no supo que decir, si reírse o enojarse. Era una de esas incómodas situaciones en las que uno no sabe que hay que hacer. Afortunadamente el esposo de Shura pareció darse cuenta de eso y sacó a Kenshin del apuro.  
  
-¿Te acuerdas de mí?  
  
-A decir verdad, no.- dijo Kenshin- aunque tu cara me es familiar.  
  
-Yo era uno de los tripulantes de Shura. Tu peleaste conmigo una vez ¿recuerdas?  
  
-Es verdad, ahora lo recuerdo. Tu eras uno de los que se llevaron a Kaoru.  
  
-¿Era ese el nombre de ella? Lo lamento, pero ya sabes, uno hace lo que puede para llevarse algo al estómago.  
  
-Dímelo a mí.  
  
-Como sea—interrumpió Shura- ¿Qué pasó con ella?  
  
-Con Kaoru, si, ¿Qué ha pasado con ella? ¿Siguen juntos ustedes dos?-inquirió Taro.  
  
Kenshin supo entonces que era inútil es tratar de ocultar mas lo que había pasado con Kaoru, por doloroso que fuera, así que decidió contar la historia, o por lo menos una parte.  
  
-Ella… yo la dejé.  
  
-¿De que hablas? Tu la querías y ella a ti, ¿que salió mal?  
  
-Pues fue error mío. Solo eso puedo decir.  
  
-Muy mal.-dio Taro- el que vive sin haber tenido el amor de una mujer, no vive.  
  
-Deberías pedirle perdón.-dijo Shura-Lo mas seguro es que acepte. No destruyas dos vidas por un simple error.  
  
-La verdad es que… hay otra persona.  
  
-¿Quién?- dijo Taro.  
  
-M-mi esposa, Tomoe.  
  
-K-Kenshin ¿en verdad? Tienes esposa…-dijo Taro.  
  
-Tenía- replicó Kenshin- ella murió hace mucho.  
  
-¿Entonces cuál es el problema?-dijo Shura.  
  
Kenshin se resignó y empezó a contar toda la historia de principio a fin.  
  
-Verán, yo era Battousai el destajador al principio de la era Meiji, pertenecía a cierto grupo, mi trabajo era matar gente. Los jefes me decían a quien matar y yo lo hacía; una vez tuve que matar al sustituto del gobernador de Kyoto, en fin… Yo nunca soltaba mi espada, era como mi hija para mí. Pero una noche, llegó la única persona que pudo hacer que yo me olvidara de mi espada: Tomoe. Era la mujer más preciosa que había para mí en aquellos años. Me enamoré de ella. En nuestro grupo había un traidor y nadie sabía quien era, que planeaba matarme, pero no encontraba una forma de hacerlo sin arriesgar el pellejo, así que convenció a Tomoe de acercarse a mi y matarme, ella accedió, pues quería vengarse de mi por que yo había matado al sustituto del gobernador de Kyoto, su prometido. Por supuesto que yo no tenía idea de eso, así que pensé que también ella estaba enamorada de mí.- a Kenshin le dolía más y más cada vez que su boca pronunciaba el nombre de Tomoe- En fin, después de muchos sucesos, el traidor arregló que Tomoe y yo viviéramos en una casa los dos solos, con el fin de pasar de incógnitos como esposos, pues la policía me buscaba. Cada día me enamoraba mas de Tomoe, y ella comenzó a sentir lo mismo que yo. En vez de vengarse de mi, me amó, me entendió, me quiso. Pero las personas que querían que ella me matara estaban impacientes y la llamaron, ella tuvo que reportarse y tuvo que dejarme. Lo único que me quedó de ella fue su toquilla- a Kenshin comenzó a temblarle la voz- luego el traidor apareció a mi puerta, me dijo que los jefes querían que yo matara a Tomoe, decían que ella quería matarme, yo no lo creí. Pero leí su diario, en él eso decía, solo leí lo primero que ella escribió, al final del diario decía cuanto me amaba. Así que fui, no a matarla, a protegerla, sabia que ella me quería, peleé con un sujeto, pero yo estaba muy débil ,y el sujeto era muy fuerte, yo llevaba la toquilla de Tomoe en la mano, era ahora o nunca, el sujeto estaba a punto de matarme, yo lancé el último ataque, la toquilla me impe  
  
día ver, Tomoe se interpuso entre el sujeto y yo, tratando de defenderme, ignorante del ataque que ya había lanzado y yo… yo la maté. La cicatriz de mi mejilla fue hecha por ella y por su prometido antes de morir, una línea cada uno.  
  
Están a punto de cumplirse los diez años de su muerte, y yo, pienso que… de algún modo… ella ha vuelto a mí por medio de otra persona.  
  
-¿De quién?- dijo Shura.  
  
-Hay una mujer, Linlin. Es idéntica a Tomoe, habla como ella, se ve como ella, piensa igual. Es demasiada casualidad, aparece alguien como Tomoe justo en el aniversario de su muerte, y que se llama igual a ella.  
  
Cuando Kenshin terminó, Taro y Shura parecían realmente impresionados.  
  
-Kenshin- dijo Taro- la mejor manera de solucionar todo, a mi manera, sería darle un beso.  
  
-¿A quién?  
  
-A cualquiera de las dos que creas que es la más digna de tu amor. ¿Le has dado un beso a Kaoru o a Linlin?  
  
-No.  
  
-Pues entonces dale un beso a Linlin, por ejemplo, o a Kaoru. A cualquiera de las dos que beses, si sientes algo, es que ella es la indicada, si no sientes nada, lo que debes hacer el alejarte y escoger a la opuesta. Pero no puedes besar a las dos. ¿Entiendes?  
  
-Si. ¿Crees que funcione?  
  
-A decir verdad, así fue como yo supe que Shura era la indicada para mí.  
  
-Gracias, Taro. Eso es lo que haré.   
  
En ese momento se oyó el anuncio de que el barco ya había llegado a Kyoto, por lo cual, Kenshin se despidió y bajó. 


	8. again in Kyoto

Al llegar a Kyoto se arrepintió de haber ido allí. Ese era el lugar, donde tanto había vivido, donde tanto había sufrido, donde tanto había matado. Pero también donde había vivido alegrías, con Tomoe y con Kaoru por igual.  
  
Al desembarcar anduvo un rato por los muelles, gastando el sueldo que le habían pagado en el barco. Necesitaba unas sandalias nuevas, pues las que tenía las había gastado de tanto caminar, compró otras. Después fue a recorrer el centro de Kyoto, era el mismo centro que había recorrido con Tomoe hace 10 años, era el mismo que había recorrido con Kaoru cuando venció a Shishio. Se acordaba de cada detalle. Buscó la antigua taberna donde había comido con Tomoe aquella vez. Encontró pronto el edificio, todavía era la misma por fuera. Entró, era también la misma de entonces por adentro, excepto que no había hombres con espada por todas partes, pidió una mesa, y le dieron la misma en donde se había sentado con Tomoe. Pidió sake, y lo bebió a la salud de Tomoe, estuvo largo rato ahí sentado con la mirada perdida, tan triste era aquello. Tan tranquila pudo haber sido su vida con Tomoe, y no la aprovechó. Después de unas horas se levantó con decisión, fue a la tumba de Tomoe.  
  
-Aquí me tienes otra vez. Dime ahora cuales son tus deseos, los cumpliré, esposa mía. Contesta.- pero la lápida a la que Kenshin le hablaba nunca contestó. - Por favor, no puedo más. No se que hacer. Ayúdame....por favor.  
  
Kenshin cayó de rodillas, tanto esfuerzo, tanto caminar, para al final encontrarse con nada. En Kyoto el pesaba encontrar la respuesta, pero lo que encontró solo lo hacía dudar mas.  
  
Después de mucho de estar contemplando la lápida, Kenshin se fue a una posada a dormir. Esa noche, como en muchas otras, extraños sueños lo perturbaron.   
  
Al día siguiente fue a...la antigua fortaleza de Shishio, donde había pasado tanto.   
  
Casi no quedaba nada de lo que antes fue. Solo escombros. Algunas paredes de la entrada quedaban en pié todavía. Kenshin entró. Ahí fue el lugar donde estuvo cerca de morir, ahí era.  
  
Entró a la sala donde hacía tanto tiempo había peleado con Soujiro. ¿Qué habría sido de él? Kenshin siguió caminando, al fin llegó a las ruinas de la estancia donde había peleado con Shishio, ente todos los escombros había algo que brillaba, era...la espada de Shishio. Kenshin la cogió entre sus manos, sintió repulsión al tocarla, pero a la vez, se sentía extraño tomar la misma espada que estuvo a punto de matarlo, de pronto la soltó, como si la espada le quemara las manos, sin embargo, cuando la espada estuvo en el piso, Kenshin no dejó de mirarla. En aquel tétrico lugar, Kenshin pensaba encontrar la respuesta que tanto anhelaba, pero nada encontró ahí.   
  
En la noche tuvo un sueño muy extraño. Estaba de nuevo frente al templo de Otsu, pero ya no como Battousai, sino como Kenshin. Caminó un poco, lo que vio le aterrorizó. Eran Tomoe y Kiyosato, tomados de la mano, exactamente como lucían cuando murieron. Estaban todos llenos de sangre, sin embargo el aspecto de sus caras no era malo. Las heridas de Tomoe estaban abiertas, se veía escalofriante.  
  
Kenshin se detuvo, asustado. Pensó que Kiyosato quizá quería vengarse de el. Tomoe se aparto de Kiyosato y se puso a unos metros de Kenshin, aunque su aspecto era el de un fantasma, le dirigió una linda cara a Kenshin y le tendió la mano.  
  
-Ven, Battousai. Toma mi mano.- la voz de Tomoe retumbaba de manera muy extraña, tenía eco. Kenshin obedeció, Tomoe le tocaba la cara con las manos, lo acariciaba, se sentía muy bien, a pesar de estar en un lugar que le traía tan malos recuerdos y de que las manos de Tomoe eran tan frías y cortantes como el hielo. Tomó la mano de Tomoe y cerró los ojos, ella lo guiaba, mientras caminaban, Tomoe dijo "ahora, déjame ir", pero Kenshin no entendió lo que quería decir. Después de un momento volvió a abrir los ojos, pero Tomoe ya no era la que le tomaba la mano...era Kaoru, la frialdad de Tomoe se había ido, para dar paso a la cálida mano de Kaoru   
  
-Vamos, Kenshin. Ahora estas en casa.- le decía ella dulcemente.  
  
Kenshin asustado movió la cabeza a todas direcciones tratando de encontrar a Tomoe. Vio el templo de Otsu, parecía estar muy lejos ahora, ahí estaba ella con Kiyosato, tomados de la mano. Tomoe levantó la mano en señal de despedida.  
  
-Adiós, Kenshin. El segundo que me ha amado.   
  
La visión de Tomoe desapareció. Ahora Kaoru lo llevaba a otra parte. Kenshin reconoció el camino, era el camino del dojo. Cuando estaban a punto de entrar, una sombra se interpuso. Era una figura encapuchada que traía una espada y los amenazaba.  
  
-Prepárense. El castigo divino les llegará ahora.  
  
-Muéstrate.-dijo Kenshin.  
  
La figura obedeció, se descubrió la cabeza. Lo que estaba debajo de la capucha hizo temblar a Kenshin. La figura era él. Era Battousai.  
  
Battousai se preparó para lanzar el ataque.... Kaoru cayó, herida de muerte…  
  
Kenshin despertó, cubierto de sudor. No pudo volver a dormir. Pasadas unas dos horas en las que en vano trató de volver a dormir, se levantó.   
  
-Tengo que ir a Otsu, debo ir.  
  
Y así lo hizo. Se puso en marcha esa misma noche hacia Otsu, que no queda muy lejos de Kyoto, junto al lago Biwa. Llegó justo al amanecer al templo de Otsu. Era el mismo de la última vez, lleno de nieve y frío, Kenshin casi podía ver la nieve manchada de sangre, casi podía escuchar su propia voz y la de Tomoe.  
  
"¡¡¡¡¡TOMOE!!!!!!!!!", y un vago rumor y un eco le decía "lo lamento, marido mío…lo lamento".  
  
La atmósfera de aquel lugar era tétrica, pero no como aquellas en las que hay frío y ruidos extraños, vagos rumores, no. Era un terror sobrenatural, el ambiente estaba tan quieto que no parecía normal, ni la hoja de un solo árbol se movía, ningún pájaro cantaba, nada. Kenshin se puso muy nervioso, volteaba en todas direcciones, pensando en que alguien lo seguía, comenzó a ponerse paranoico.  
  
Le parecía que cada roca, cada rama, cada copo de nieve le decía "aquí has derramado sangre"  
  
Entró al templo. Era aún más frío y melancólico que el exterior. Kenshin recordó todo el dolor y sufrimiento que había vivido ahí. Recordó toda su desesperación y rencor cuando Tomoe murió, quería verla, hablarle, por lo menos disculparse, pero no podía.  
  
-Dime que debo hacer ahora.   
  
Solo hubo silencio, ninguna respuesta para él.   
  
-Dame una señal. Te lo agradecería mucho. ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Debo hacer caso al sueño que tuve?  
  
Una suave brisa agitó el aire. Kenshin lo interpretó como un "si".  
  
-¿eso es lo que debo hacer?  
  
La suave brisa se transformó en un viento fuerte. Pareciera que Tomoe le decía "Si, si, no dudes mas, deja de dudar, o después será ya muy tarde para ti".  
  
-Gracias por mostrarme el camino.  
  
La suave brisa de nuevo sopló, diciendo "Gracias por dejarme ir" 


	9. give me an opportunity

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Kaoru no dejaba de llorar. No salía de su alcoba en todo el día, no comía, no le hablaba a nadie, no hacía nada. Sanosuke sentía un gran dolor en lo mas hondo del corazón, era difícil ver a la mujer que amaba derramando tantas lágrimas por otro, el cual era su mejor amigo.  
  
Un día, Sanosuke entró a la habitación de Kaoru, ésta estaba sentada en la cama, no dejaba de llorar y suspirar, tenía los ojos hinchados.   
  
-Kaoru, quiero hablar contigo.  
  
Kaoru ni siquiera pareció oírlo. Tenía la mirada perdida, y actuaba como si estuviera viendo a alguien en frente de ella. Para ella, ese alguien era Kenshin.  
  
-Kaoru….- dijo Sanosuke, poniéndose enfrente de ella. Ella lo vio, le dirigió una mirada como si no lo conociera. Se le quedó viendo como si hiciera esfuerzos para recordarlo.  
  
-Sano…suke…-dijo ella en voz casi imperceptible.-Kenshin… ¿ya llegó?  
  
-No. Kaoru, quiero decirte que… tú sabes lo que siento por…ti. Yo te quiero de verdad, el problema de él es que no puede olvidarla…te está usando como un paño de lágrimas…si tu me das una oportunidad…si tan solo lo piensas…si tan solo…- Sanosuke la tomo de las manos y las besó. Después la abrazó, muy muy fuerte…Kaoru cerró los ojos, sentía que al fin tenía un apoyo, alguien que estuviera allí para siempre, solo con ella y para ella, así que Kaoru pensó en aceptar.  
  
-Gracias…por esto, Sanosuke.- La cara de Sanosuke brilló de felicidad por un momento ¿y si ella decía que si?- Pero…lo siento mucho…  
  
-Es él ¿verdad?, no puedes olvidarlo, ¿no es así?- Sanosuke comenzó a sentir celos de verdad.  
  
-…Lo siento  
  
-Kaoru, no. No me hagas esto. Tú eres la única, desde que te conocí no pude olvidarme de ti. Pera ti es cada pensamiento que cruza por mi cabeza, para ti es cada latido de mi corazón, para ti es…mi vida….Kaoru….no, por favor.  
  
-Sanosuke, siempre seré tu amiga. No puedo ser otra cosa. Perdóname.  
  
-No quiero que seas mi amiga. Por favor…solo una oportunidad, no te pido mas, si alguna vez te hago algo que no merezcas, te prometo no volver a molestarte…por favor.  
  
-Yo… no se. No puedo. Tu bien sabes que he estado enamorada de él desde hace mucho…no creo poder olvidarlo…no quiero olvidarlo. No te enojes conmigo, esto es algo mucho más fuerte que yo, Sano. No lo hagas más difícil para mí.  
  
-Kenshin no te ve como lo hago yo. El…no te quiere- -  
  
-No digas eso-lo interrumpió Kaoru-nunca mas en mi presencia te atrevas a insultarlo. El ha sufrido mucho más que tú y yo juntos. No tienes derecho a juzgarlo.  
  
Sanosuke calló a Kaoru poniéndole los dedos en la boca. Y…le dio un beso. Kaoru sintió muchas cosas al mismo tiempo. Sintió vergüenza, enfado, desconcierto, pero también dentro de su cabeza una voz dijo:  
  
"He esperado por tanto tiempo a que aquel hombre para que me diga… y ahora Sano viene y lo dice. Lo que acaba de decir son exactamente las palabras que yo quería escuchar, pero no de la persona que yo quería que las dijera. Y si Kenshin no me quiere como lo quiero yo… y lo espero en vano y nada pasa y desilusiono a este hombre que se atrevió a decirme lo que mas necesitaba en este momento… quizá…por mucho que me duela aceptarlo, quizá Kenshin no me ame como me ama Sanosuke…pero si Kenshin vuelve y me lo dice… si este viaje fue para aclarar su mente…"  
  
-No te puedo decir nada. Cuando vuelva Kenshin lo decidiré.  
  
-Entonces ¿soy tu segunda opción?   
  
-No lo eres…lo que hago es pensar en los sentimientos de Kenshin.  
  
-¿Por qué no piensas en los míos? ¿No puedes dejar de pensar en él?  
  
-No.  
  
Y con esa respuesta Kaoru dio por terminada la conversación y salió de la habitación.  
  
Pero pasaba el tiempo, cinco días, diez, y Kenshin no volvía. Kaoru estaba impaciente, no podía dormir por las noches, y en el día no podía dejar de soñar. Soñaba con él, con sus vidas juntos. Pero nada pasaba, y ella desesperaba más día con día. 


	10. beautiful words

Al fin, dos semanas después de que Kenshin se había ido, Sanosuke no pudo más. Kaoru fue a esperarlo en el frente de la casa, Sanosuke fue con ella y le volvió a implorar una oportunidad, pero ella no accedía. Sanosuke la agarró y le dio un beso. Justo cuando Kenshin los vio desde lejos.  
  
-Ni Kaoru ni Tomoe… no tengo a nadie…  
  
-Kenshin….-dijo Kaoru sorprendida- no pasó nada, no es lo que tú crees. Déjame explicarte.  
  
-Sabes… renuncié a muchas cosas por ti- dijo Kenshin- Kaoru…y tu me haces esto. ¿Te estas vengando por lo de Linlin? ¿Es eso?  
  
-No, yo… no pretendía nada de esto….  
  
-Ya no importa, ahora se que clase de persona eres. Siento haberte estorbado, a ti y a Sanosuke. Y en cuanto a ti, Sano, lo siento mucho también.  
  
Kenshin estrujó con todas sus fuerzas el ramo de flores que traía para Kaoru, y lo tiró a los pies de ella. Dio media vuelta y empezó a irse.  
  
Sanosuke lo alcanzó y lo detuvo.  
  
-Kenshin, no fue culpa suya, fue mía, si te vas la vas a destruir. Enójate conmigo si quieres enojarte con alguien.  
  
-Ya no creo en ti. Adiós. Se que les hecho mucho mal a los dos, y que no puedo quejarme pero…  
  
-Tú… ¿no crees en mí? Ahh que me dices tu ¿eh? Tú casi matas a Kaoru y casi me matas a mí, ¿y tú eres el ofendido?  
  
Kenshin sintió una punzada de arrepentimiento. Él le había fallado mas veces a Kaoru, y cuando ella cometía un pequeño error, el no la perdonaba.   
  
-Sanosuke, ¿tú la quieres en verdad?  
  
-Tanto que no se como decirlo.  
  
-Sano- dijo Kenshin- eres el amigo más legítimo que he tenido, gracias por tu amistad. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme por todo lo que te hice.  
  
Los dos entraron al dojo otra vez, pero Kaoru ya no estaba en la entrada.  
  
-Kaoru…. ¿Kaoru? Yo he vuelto, te suplico que me perdones.  
  
Pero Kaoru no lo escuchaba, no estaba ahí.  
  
Kenshin y Sanosuke la buscaron en todo el dojo. Con cada habitación que Kenshin registraba y en la que ella no estaba, un mal presentimiento iba creciendo en su pecho. Era extraño que Kaoru no estuviera ahí, y era mas extraño aún que ella lo ignorara, claro, si es que pudiera oírlo. Kenshin estaba desesperándose cada vez mas, a cada paso que daba, un pesar indescriptible crecía dentro de él, de pronto el viejo dojo parecía un laberinto enorme, parecía que las habitaciones se multiplicaban, y que los corredores se hacían mas grandes, claro que si él hubiera estado en sus cinco sentidos, se hubiera dado cuenta de que había estado registrando las mismas tres habitaciones alrededor de cuatro veces cada una. Pero para él solo una cosa importaba en ese momento, encontrarla. "No, no está aquí…creo que ya revisé aquí, de hecho…donde….-se decía Kenshin después de abrir por quinta vez la misma puerta. "Bien, debo de pensar. Estamos en el dojo. Ni Sano ni yo vimos que ella saliera…debe de estar aquí. Aquí ya he revisado… falta….falta ¡la bodega! Ese es el único lugar donde puede estar…" Al fin Kenshin la encontró en la bodega, estaba hincada en el suelo, el gran puñal del padre de Kaoru resplandecía en su regazo, sus manos, todavía húmedas de lágrimas acariciaban al filoso objeto, su pulso temblaba y su respiración estaba alterada, en el silencio mas profundo ella moriría, recordada por dos hombres como un objeto de disputa, el cual solo se podía ganar en una pelea, como el trofeo de un torneo. "Por lo menos, así se acabará mi sufrimiento, no puedo creer que voy a terminar así… -- y cuando este pensamiento vino a su cabeza, un pequeño temblor la recorrió desde la espalda hasta el cuello -- ….pero ya… Kenshin me odia, Sano… no se…." Su boca estaba seca. Su vista estaba borrosa, por todas las lágrimas que había derramado, sus manos con el viejo puñal temblaban, al fín se animó a levantarlo de su regazo. Poco a poco lo colocó en forma en que la punta apuntaba a su corazón,   
  
-Kaoru….. NO  
  
El puñal cayó de las manos de Kaoru en el suelo.  
  
-No lo hagas. Perdóname Kaoru…. Yo……te amo.  
  
Kaoru se dio la vuelta, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
  
-No me interesa, ya no te quiero…. Me voy a quedar con Sano, creo, o quizá, si me quieres tanto, me suicido, me pierdes…así tu patética vida dramática será tan dramática como tu crees que es. "Kenshin, el dramático guerrero que no sabe sus sentimientos" ¿no te parece lo suficientemente dramático?-Kenshin trató de acercarse a Kaoru para hacer que reflexionara, pero ella volvió a tomar el puñal y se apartó de él- ¡Aléjate de mi! ¡Te odio! Te vas a quedar solo…ja…es lo que mereces y mas… ¿Te gustaría perderme, eh?  
  
-No, no quiero perderte, Kaoru  
  
-Demasiado tarde, Kenshin. Ya me perdiste. Pero puedes ir a buscar a Linlin, a ver si ella te acepta, pero por lo que me dijo sobre ti, lo dudo mucho. Tienes que aceptarlo… nadie te quiere…  
  
Kaoru sentía que ella no estaba diciendo esto. Sentía que otra persona estaba utilizando su voz, esos horribles insultos no podrían ser obra de ella. Sentía que ella estaba en otra parte y que por casualidad estaba escuchando esa conversación. Una parte de ella le decía que estaba bien tratar a Kenshin de esa forma, pero otra la decía que eso estaba mal.  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Kenshin desenvainando la espada- me parece bien…  
  
"Ya se enojó, bien…veamos" pensó ella.  
  
-¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?- dijo Kaoru asustada.  
  
-Bien, nadie me quiere aquí, pero yo si te quiero a ti, así que si no puedo estar contigo en este mundo, estaré contigo en el otro. Si tú te suicidas, yo también lo haré. Te lo he dicho ya…te amo.  
  
Kaoru soltó el puñal, corrió a los a los brazos de Kenshin, los dos se quedaron abrazados por horas. Kenshin se acordó de todo lo que Taro había dicho, así que le dio un beso a Kaoru. La acercó suavemente hacia él y la besó, fue beso más emotivo que Kenshin pudiera haber imaginado. En un instante se dio cuanta a qué se refería Taro. Cuando una en verdad se ama, vasta solo un beso para probarlo. Por primera vez, Kenshin se olvidó de todo lo relativo a Tomoe y a peleas, al mundo completo, para él no existía mas que Kaoru.  
  
-Eres tu, siempre has sido tu, ¿Cómo pude olvidarte?- dijo Kenshin. Miró a Kaoru, con su cara llena de lágrimas de felicidad, sonriente y feliz, Kaoru se convirtió en la mujer mas hermosa y virtuosa para Kenshin en aquel momento. Kenshin sostuvo la cabeza de Kaoru entre sus manos y se quedó mirando sus dulces ojos por mucho tiempo. No se cansaba de mirarla.  
  
-Yo también -dijo Kaoru- yo también te amo, Kenshin.  
  
Ese dulce espectáculo, fue para Sanosuke, que escuchaba tras la puerta y veía por una pequeña rendija; el peor de los espectáculos del mundo. Sintió que un cuchillo caliente le atravesaba al corazón de lado a lado. Tomó sus cosas y se fue, justo en le entrada del dojo arrojó un beso en dirección del cuarto donde estaba ella.  
  
-Adiós para siempre, Kaoru.- y diciendo esto se marchó. Kenshin y Kaoru no volvieron a escuchar de él nunca.  
  
Mientras tanto, Kenshin y Kaoru seguían abrazados en el cuarto.  
  
Siguieron asi por mucho tiempo.  
  
-Kaoru…¿Podrás perdonarme por todo lo que te hice? Me ha costado mucho comprender que la felicidad se encuentra en el presente, por hermoso que haya sido el pasado, no nos dará la felicidad. Los recuerdos son siempre bellos, Pero no se puede vivir solo con recuerdos…  
  
-Si, lo hago ahora, te perdono siempre podrás contar conmigo perdóname tu a mi, fui una tonta…  
  
-No, no lo eres…tenías razón. Debo dejar de preocuparme por el pasado…por eso-y Kenshin tomó la espada- nunca más volveré a usar esto, nunca…-- y aventó la espada lo mas lejos que pudo-Nada mas se interpondrá entre nosotros, nada, ni Tomoe, ni Linlin, ni nadie.….Kaoru, hubo un día tu viniste a mi, y comprendí que era el principio de algo único, hubo un día en el que tus ojos me miraron y pude verme en ellos, hubo un día en el que descubrí el verdadero sentido de mi vida, hubo un día en el que sentí la alegría de poder amar sin tiempo y sin medidas, hubo un día en el que no necesité palabras para que me entendieras, hubo un día en el que estuve seguro de haber encontrado el amor… y ese día es hoy. Te amo, eso es todo lo que importa.  
  
Ellos se quedaron abrazados hasta el día siguiente, cuando Kenshin y Kaoru despertaron en la mañana:   
  
-Kenshin, ¿Linlin se fue contigo?- preguntó Kaoru suavemente.  
  
-No, ¿Por qué?  
  
-Por que desde que hablé con ella hace unos días no la ha vuelto a ver. Fui a su cuarto y encontré esto para ti. Kaoru le entregó una carta sellada. Kenshin la abrió y leyó: "Gracias por dejarme ir"  
  
Kenshin pensó "Si era ella, mi Tomoe. Adiós para siempre" 


End file.
